Problem: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $4x^2 + 48x + 128 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} 4x^2 + 48x + 128 &= 0 \\\\ 4(x^2+12x+32)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2+12x+32$ can be factored as $(x+8)(x+4)$. $\begin{aligned} 4(x+8)(x+4)&=0 \\\\ x+8=0&\text{ or }x+4=0 \\\\ x=-8&\text{ or }x=-4 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -8 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= -4 \end{aligned}$